bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral class super-battlecruiser (IKN)
The Admiral class super-battlecruiser is a large fast warship operated by the IKN. Development The Admiral class battlecruiser has a surprisingly convoluted design history, which begins at the sea trials for the Tiger class. During those trials, the speed performance of the Tiger was found to be somewhat inferior to previous designs. Immediately the IKN decided that a new class was needed, something that could outrun the current ships with ease. Initial design requirement The Admiral class's design started as a mid sized battlecruiser built to achieve 194.5-6 knots, and accelerate quickly. To fulfill this requirement, the IKN consider a variety of options, including purchasing the design of the Chilean battlecruiser Esmeralda. But whatever the hull, high speed was a must for the early requirements. Drastically different requirements The design requirements then took a drastically different course, as IKN intelligence revealed that the Colorado class could make 194 knots, and was a full 1000 meters long. The IKN decided that if the USN could produce such a ship, then the IKN could produce something of even greater speed. Several design proposals were submitted, and eventually a 1200 meter design was selected. Work on the 1200 meter design progressed to the point of having a complete working design. However, computer tests of this design showed an unsolvable problem of slow acceleration. This, combined with the competing Renown class superbattleship, vying for resources, resulted in a reevaluation of the design requirements. What was realized, much to the IKN's horror, was that the very problem that resulted in dissatisfaction with the Tiger class, would be repeated in the new design. Something had to change. Reverting back to a faster, slightly bigger Tiger Having reevaluated the design requirements again, the IKN returned to the original idea of a faster Tiger class. The design eventually settled on speed being first priority, though an extremely powerful armament was also required. Eventually, a powerful warship design emerged that fit the bill perfectly. Final Design The final design resulted in a ship 700 meters long, 60 meters wide, and armed with 8 turrets in an arrangement similar to the Trill Point class. Armament The class is armed with a main battery of 16 53cm guns in 8 twin turrets. These guns are favored by the IKN over the triple 46cm models older warships use, mainly due to their greater hitting power and range. Comet heavy missiles are also carried, along with VLS tubes, AAA railguns, and other weapons. Propulsion The Admiral class is driven by a turbo-electric system. Gas burning turbo alternators provide AC power to massive electric motors, which drive the propellers on the ship. A pair of emergency boilers can be used to drive small steam turbines that can be clutched in to the inboard shafts. Service History Legacy The Admiral class sparked a renewed interest in large battlecruisers. The IKN would go on to build the even larger Untamable class, and other nations would build similarly large warships to compete with the Admiral class. Trivia Category:Battlecruisers Category:AIF ships Category:Vessel classes by CRG Kevin1